


Break My Heart Again

by nominly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nominly/pseuds/nominly
Summary: "You were the one,But you were born to say goodbyeKissed me half a decade laterThat same perfume,Those same sad eyes"Love is not always what we picture it to be, sometimes even soulmates not being able to accomplish this fairytale-like love story.  Will two strangers that were not that apart years ago be able to fight for each other as they one promised?
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Break My Heart Again

The morning started as usual, the pleasing smell of coffee spreading to all of his apartment while he brewed himself a cup to accompany his breakfast which consisted in two pieces of toasted bread with some cream cheese spread on top of them.

Since he started living alone his mornings where way calmer than before, no longer screams from his mother rushing him to come downstairs, waking him up earlier than he even had to do so.

After finishing his second cup of coffee, Jaemin made his way toward his room so that he could finish getting ready as he should soon leave for university. Within minutes, he was ready to leave his apartment with his laptop case hanging from his shoulder.

University was one of his safe spaces, he knew each of the faculty buildings and their libraries as well as the cute rooftops he frequented to take pictures or read a book during his free periods.

Although he was not the most sociable, he enjoyed attending the festivals on campus and participating on extracurricular activities, resulting in friendly nods from fellow students while walking to his major’s building. Yet, he did not expect to receive a nod that day from _him._ It was Lee Jeno, his _ex_ from 5 years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short nomin ex!au


End file.
